This invention relates to a method of manufacturing composite materials comprising a metal matrix reinforced with fibers or other dissimilar material.
The method disclosed differs from the prior art in that uniform distribution and random orientation of fibers, or whiskers, throughout the matrix is effected with little or none of the fiber/matrix segregation, or clumping or "bird's nesting" of the fibers which has been noted in the short fiber or whisker reinforced composites made by other methods.
The process further affords safety in handling of fine, metal powders in that the binder coats the particles and prevents air oxidation.